


Sweet Sixteenstuck

by HowFar_ToFall



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Humanstuck, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowFar_ToFall/pseuds/HowFar_ToFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's sixteenth party is supposed to be a big deal, right? Not according to Feferi Peixes! Unfortunately, her mother doesn't agree. She has thrown her daughter the biggest party their little city has ever seen! Can Feferi make it through? And what will become of her friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1: Feferi

You sigh as you sit on the stage-raised throne your loving mother has kindly prepared for you, watching your party unfold. Of course, it's not what you want. You just want to have a slumber party with your friends, but will your mother allow this? No. You sigh heavily and wish for the night to end. 

"Hey Fef," you turn to see your best friend Eridan standing beside you. 

"Oh. Hey, Eridan," you smile. He rubs the back of his neck. 

"So I was wonderin' if maybe you would like to...you know..."

"Hey FF, wanna dance?" Sollux Captor, your boyfriend of two days, comes over. You try to perk up, but can't. 

"Sure," as you head onto the dance floor, you realize that the frantic music slowed quite some time ago, courtesy of the ridiculously pricey DJ your mother hired. As you and Sollux begin to dance, you wait for the outside world to fade away like it should, but it's simply too obnoxious. You frown slightly. 

"What's wrong, FF?"

"I don't even know most of these people," you sigh as you break away from Sollux. "I...I think I need to go outside," you hurry out the door, nearly tripping over the ridiculous contraption your mother insists on calling a dress. 

When you're outside, you sit on a bench (your party is being held in the ballroom of your parents' castle-style mansion and you just escaped into the garden) and bury your head in your hands. You look up, however, when you hear a faint noise. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" you hope it's Sollux. 

"Yes," Kanaya sniffs. "Although right now, I truly wish to not exist." 

"What's wrong, Kanaya?"

"I do not wish to discuss the matter."

"It has to have been something big to make you cry," you deduce. 

"Please, can we—?" Kanaya emerges from the shadows and her eyes widen. "Oh Feferi...what are you wearing?"

"I know!" you groan. "My mom forced me into it," you glare at your fluffy pink dress. The skirt puffs out around your hips terribly and the sleeves are horribly lacy. Kanaya, as always, looks beautiful and stylish in a sleek jade green gown with a red sash and a slit running up the left side to her upper thigh. It ties around her neck and cascades to her ankles, fitting her form perfectly. You know she must have made it herself. 

"I believe you require immediate assistance," Kanaya says. "Come with me," she hurries over and grabs your hand.

"Where are we going?" you ask as your friend drags you off. 

"We are going to find you a dress, alter it, and return to this...party."

"Won't that take hours?"

"For anyone else, yes," Kanaya admits. 

"But not for you?" she shakes her head and takes her car keys from her tiny black purse, unlocking her car and opening the door for you. You struggle to fit your dress in. 

As you drive into town, there is a long silence, filled with music. 

"Thanks," you say as Kanaya parks outside a small dress store. 

"My pleasure!" Kanaya beams and pulls you inside, dragging you straight to the fitting rooms. "Wait here."

"But shouldn't I—?"

"Believe me, I know best," Kanaya replies, hurrying back into the store. You sigh. She's back soon, though, carrying three dresses. You try on all three and immediately choose the one you like: a plain fuchsia strapless dress that falls to just below your knees and is fitted so it flatters your form. Kanaya insists on buying (she calls it the best birthday present she could possibly give you) and hustles you back to her car, forcing you into the driver's seat and pulling a sewing machine and a bag out of the trunk. Your jaw drops. You never knew she was this passionate about sewing! She plugs in her machine to the car using an adapter and settles herself into the backseat. 

"What are you—?"

"Drive slowly and carefully," she tells you. "This dress was not cheap."

"Isn't sewing that in a moving car kind of impossible?"

"I have had practice," she waves you off and looks down at the dress, which you take as your cue to drive. You do so at about five miles per hour.

When you arrive back at your house, Kanaya leaves the car and holds out the dress. Your eyes fly open wide and you stutter. The hem has been altered to be longer on the right side, sliding gradually up until it would probably hit about mid-thigh on you. An elegant cursive F has been stitched into the front with glittering silver thread. Kanaya turns the dress to reveal a diamond-shaped cutout in the back. 

"Oh my...Kanaya...it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" she blushes. 

"Thank you," she says with a smile. 

"How did you do the cutout? Wasn't there a zipper?"

"It's on the side," Kanaya replies. 

"Oh. Let's go inside. I need to change," you and Kanaya head in through a side door, avoiding the party, and hurry upstairs to your bedroom. 

"Come here. Let's get you out of that monstrosity," Kanaya unzips your dress and you practically fling it away. It crumples in a sad heap. Your friend holds out the new dress, which you slide on with ease. "Now to accessorize..." Kanaya digs through your closet and tosses you some silver sandals with elegant two-inch heels and many slim straps. As you put them on, she moves to your jewelry box and swiftly uncovers a silver heart locket and matching earrings. She proceeds to force an apron you have lying around onto you and gives you a complete makeover. When you are finally permitted to approach a mirror, you gasp. 

You look...beautiful. 

Kanaya knew just what to do. The purple lip gloss she mixed matches the dress and the soft blend of silver, purple, and blue in the eyeshadow makes your eyes shine like stars. She curled your hair into elegant waves and pulled it away from your face on both sides and put a silver, butterfly-shaped comb in the middle. You smile. Your sixteenth birthday party has just become infinitely better. Kanaya holds out an arm, which you take. You exit and walk to the grand staircase. As you look over your (awful) party, Kanaya pulls away and walks swiftly down the stairs. You begin to follow, but you have to move much more slowly due to your shoes. Kanaya is in the crowd now, lost to your eyes. 

You're halfway down the stairs when everyone starts to see you. As the crowd gapes stereotypically, you desperately long for Kanaya's company...or anyone's, really.

You reach the crowd, which parts around you. You swallow hard and look around, searching for a familiar face. Eridan nervously approaches, which doesn't even make sense. He's a (failure of a) womanizer, so he's never nervous. Why is he being so now? He stops in front of you, swallows hard, and holds out his hand

"Hey, Fef. Would you like to dance?"


	2. 1.2: Kanaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where it starts getting confusing. POVs jump in a very nonlinear fashion, timewise. For example, this chapter is actually set before last chapter. You'll get the hang of it, I have faith in you!
> 
> -~-

You look around the scene, feeling very out of place. Your talents lie in academics, not this mess. The loud, pounding music is giving you a headache and the various dancers grinding on each other are scarring you for life. Unfortunately, your best friend, Vriska Serket, is one of those dancers. She's actually an excellent dancer, but she's currently abusing her talents on some unsuspecting male specimen you don't know, and whom you doubt she knows. You turn away from the scene and find your eyes drifting towards the punch bowl, which you don't understand because you don't even like punch. Being fairly certain that it has been contaminated with Faygo and alcohol does nothing to help your discrimination against the revolting drink. You realize why your subconscious self has forced you to look in this direction, however, when you see her: Rose Lalonde. You have had an unrequited crush on Rose since she arrived in your life in eighth grade. She, however, is clearly not interested. She is your friend and nothing more. You grit your teeth as you think this thought. 

"Hey Kanaya," your other best friend, Karkat Vantas, says to you. You nearly jump. 

"Oh. Hello, Karkat," you say. 

"Still chasing that uptight prude Lalonde?" if someone other than Karkat (or Vriska) was to say this to you, you would immediately have them begging for divine intervention. However, since it is Karkat, you simply glare. 

"She is not a prude."

"So...that's a yes."

"Are you still chasing that psychopathic maniac Terezi?" you reply. Karkat growls. 

"She isn't...okay, point taken," he stuffs his hands into his pockets. 

"By the way, that suit makes you look simply adorable," you say, toying with his bright red tie, which you know he is only wearing because red is Terezi's favorite color (even though she hasn't been able to see for years). Karkat blushes. 

"Oh shut it, Maryam."

"Aren't you going to compliment me in return? That is proper etiquette."

"Fuck no. Fuck etiquette," you chuckle at his words.

"Is Terezi even here? I don't think she'd be very apt to maneuver in this area."

"She's here," Karkat grumbles. "I just saw her with that douche Strider."

"I do wish you luck in your pursuit," you smile and walk away from him, approaching Rose, who is idly tapping her fingers on the punch table. You take a brief moment to admire her one-strapped purple cocktail dress before you plunge in. Rose blinks and notices you. 

"Oh! Hello, Kanaya. Enjoying the party?"

"Not one bit."

"Neither am I," Rose replies. "I'm just here to support Feferi."

"Mm," you agree. "Would you like to dance?" you ask, noticing that the music has slowed. Rose blinks. "I just thought it might be an activity that would assist us in enjoying this—" you begin to defend your motives with a partial truth. 

"Sure."

"What?" you're caught off guard by her sudden agreement to your proposal.

"I mean, why not? How can it get any worse?" you smile. 

"Yes, how?" you take Rose's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. As you slide your arms around Rose's waist, she slips hers around your neck. You fight a rising blush. 

"So Kanaya," Rose says, "how's your dog?"

"Spark is doing wonderfully!" you exclaim about your white German shepherd. "Is Jaspers any better?"

"He, ah..." Rose bites her lip. "He passed away on Sunday," you gasp. 

"Oh Rose! I am terribly sorry. At least he is no longer suffering," Rose's beloved cat had been very ill for weeks. "Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me," you say softly. 

"Oh?" Rose raises an eyebrow. 

"I hold my friends as a very high priority in my life," you swiftly cover yourself with a truth. You're an awful liar. 

"I see. So what comes before friends?"

"Family."

"And fashion?" she knows you so well.

"Directly after friends."

"Mmhm...so you don't have a 'special someone' in your life?"

"I..." you blush. 

"I'll take that as a half-yes. Who?"

"..." you can't speak. If you try to lie, she'll know it's her. If you tell her, she will no longer want to be your friend. 

"Kanaya, who do you have a crush on?" Rose smirks at you. "I won't reveal your secret."

"I...ah..."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Rose asks. You shake your head. "I see..." you desperately hope she doesn't. "Well, I'm here if you ever do want to talk about this mystery crush," she finally says. You smile with gratitude and relief. She doesn't know. 

As the pace of the music slows further, you realize that you and Rose are moving in perfectly synchronized motions. Her gentle breath is tickling your lips. You...you have to. You can't take the tension your mind is building up for you. You must do what you are about to do. 

You lean closer and press your lips onto Rose's. She tastes like mint and cherry, surprisingly delicious. You pull away after a few seconds and realize that her eyes are wide open in shock. She didn't respond to the kiss, either. Your eyes fill with tears. Rose blinks and stares at you. 

"K-Kanaya?" you turn and push through the crowd, feeling thankful that you didn't have time to apply makeup earlier as tears streak your face. "Wait! Kanaya!" you ignore her, rubbing your eyes as you zigzag through the people, eventually making it to a door and bursting outside, where you hurry to the shadows and lean against the wall, sobbing quietly with a hand to your mouth to further muffle the sound. You have just made your worst mistake yet...and there's no way for you to fix it.


	3. 1.3: Karkat

As Kanaya leaves, you start for where you last saw Dave and Terezi. On your way, Nepeta intercepts you and you mentally curse. 

"Hi Karkitty!" she says sweetly. "Wanna dance?"

"No. I'm looking for someone," you say flatly. 

"Just one?" she asks, giving you puppy eyes. 

"Fuck off," you shove her aside and continue searching for Terezi and her absolute douche of a boyfriend. When you stumble upon them, she's frowning at him. 

"I said no, Dave."

"Aw come on..."

"No."

"Please?" 

"No."

"Hey fuckass, leave her alone," you growl. 

"Oh. Hey, Karkles," Terezi isn't grinning for once in her life. 

"Come on, let's dance," you lean her cane against the wall before you drag her away from Strider and onto the dance floor. As you hold her closer by the waist, your heart begins to race. "So what did that asshole want with you?"

"He...can we not talk about this?" she requests. 

"Sure. Fuck me for being concerned," you grumble. 

"What? No, Karkat, don't be like that...!" she protests to your pathetic yet effective attempt to guilt-trip her, but ends up sighing. "Fine. He wanted..." she trails off and blushes. "He wanted me back."

"You broke up?"

"A little bit ago," she confirms. 

"Why?"

"Because we had different viewpoints on a certain subject."

"What—?"

"He wanted to have sex," she hisses. "No, Karkat don't! Don't," she says as you tense to go beat Strider the fuck up. "Just...just stay."

"Why? Fuck, Terezi, he deserves to get fucked by a grizzly bear."

"No," she holds you closer. "Stay," so you do. You're a sucker when it comes to Terezi Pyrope's pleas. She smiles at you: a real smile, not one of her crazy-ass grins. 

"Terezi, why the actual fuck am I still here?" you finally ask. 

"Because I'm irresistible," she mumbles, leaning her head on your shoulder. 

"You are not," you nudge her back up. You don't want her falling asleep. 

"M'so," her eyes close. You roll your eyes. 

"Terezi. Terezi! What the actual fuck? Were you drugged or some shit? It's barely midnight!"

"Mm..." so you pinch her. "Ow! I'm awake!"

"Come on," you drag her off to find someone who has some caffeine. Fortunately, you know a guy who's always packing some of everything. You just hope he doesn't slip Terezi cocaine or some shit. 

You approach one of your best friends, Gamzee Makara, as he leans against the wall in an undoubtedly drug-induced stupor. 

"Hey there, motherfucker!" he says with a grin, his eyes glazed over. "You seen any miracles lately?"

"No. Do you have any caffeine on you?"

"Sure thing bro, got just the miracle for you," he reaches into his suit and pulls out a packet of instant coffee, which you immediately inspect for tampering. There doesn't appear to be any foul play. You're still suspicious until Gamzee stealthily hands you a tiny velvet bag with a string. Where does he even get this shit? "Slip her some of this and you'll get motherfuckin' lucky," he winks. You immediately drop the bag. 

"Fuck no," you reply as you leave with Terezi in tow and go to the long row of tables adorned with food and refreshments. You know what you are about to prepare should be heated, but you don't really think Terezi will mind. You take a cup of water and a spoon, mixing the powder thoroughly and handing the cup to Terezi to drink. She downs it easily and you take her to sit in the chairs across the room. She leans her head on your shoulder and you cautiously slip one arm around her, hoping she doesn't notice. 

"Thanks, Karkat," she says softly, nestling herself more comfortably into your side. "Just...thanks."


	4. 1.4: Nepeta

As Karkat roughly shoves you aside, your eyes fill with tears. You sniffle and hope he turns around, but he doesn't. You rub your eyes. You can't be weak. You have to be...strong. You giggle a bit as you think of your best friend. You wonder where he is. As you go to look, you encounter Sollux. 

"Hi Sollux!" you say sweetly. He smiles at you. "What's up?"

"Not much."

"What do you think of the party?"

"Well..."

"Yeah, I don't like it either," you admit.

"Neither does FF. She hates it, I can tell. Well, I could. She kinda ran out."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I think the scene was getting to her. Have you seen her?"

"No. Sorry."

"It's cool. What's up with you? KK still being the most ultimate dick of all time to you despite your obvious feelings for him?"

"Yeah..."

"Get over him already. He isn't worth your time. Plus, he's seriously hung up on TZ."

"Yeah, I know. I really need to...but..."

"I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"It's personal."

"Oh," you say, then remember what you were originally doing. "Have you seen Equius?" he nods. 

"Yeah, he and AA were just back there," he points, "by the huge cluster of balloons," he walks away and you hurry to where he gestured to find Equius and his girlfriend, Aradia, slow-dancing. You tackle Equius from behind and Aradia chuckles. 

"Equius!"

"Nepeta," he says sternly, turning his head. "Unhand me at once."

"Aww, Equius..." you pout as Aradia fades into the crowd, but oblige. Suddenly, your favorite song of all time begins to play! "Oh my gosh! Equius, we have to dance!"

"No, Nepeta."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No," so you give him your best kitten eyes, because cats are so much cuter than dogs. "Nepeta. Cease making that ridiculous face. Nepeta. Nepeta!" your lip quivers. 

"Please, Equius?"

"Fine. I will dance with you for this one song."

"Yay!" you drag him into the middle of the dance floor and force him to twirl you as you giggle wildly. 

When the song ends, you and he move to the edge of the crowd and sit in the provided chairs. You give him a side hug. 

"Thank you!"

"You are welcome."

"You want to go find your girlfriend, don't you?" you ask knowingly. 

"Yes," he admits. 

"Alright, come on!" you jump up and he follows you as you run haphazardly throughout the party.

"Nepeta. Where are we going?"

"We're looking for Aradia, silly!" you punch his shoulder and continue searching, occasionally twirling so your dress swirls out. You and Equius walk around a group of dancers and stumble across...

Oh.

Oh no.

You try to turn around, to push Equius away, to make him not see what is ahead, but it's too late. Fate has been set in motion.

Equius flushes with rage and clenches his fists. You step in his way and try to hold him back, but he flings you to the ground. A crowd gathers, chanting for a fight. You watch in terror as the battle begins and hope desperately to all that is existent that you can separate them before it's too late.


	5. 1.5: Sollux

As you leave Nepeta, you wonder idly if Feferi is alright, then mentally berate yourself for not being more worried about your own girlfriend. You soon find yourself standing at the edge of the crowd, with a prime view of Karkat as he dances with Terezi. You hear a snort and turn your head to see none other than Dave Strider. 

"What?" you ask. 

"Nothing. Why are you out in the cold?"

"You first."

"Hm..." he looks at you, as though he's calculating how worthy you are of such knowledge. "Nope," you are starting to realize why Karkat hates this guy so much. Gritting your teeth, you head away from him and coincidentally bump into someone you have vowed to never, ever speak to again due to certain past events that pretty much tore your heart into shreds. 

"O-oh. Hi, Sollux..." she blushes. 

"Hey, AA," you say shortly.

"I heard you're with Feferi now?" she's trying to carry on a conversation. You have to find a reason to leave, now!

"Yeah. I should probably go find her, actually—"

"No, wait," she catches your hand. "Do you remember this song?" your mouth dries. 

"Yeah...our song."

"Maybe just one?" she asks with a sweet smile, and no matter how hard you try, you can't say no.

"For old time's sake," you consent and take her onto the dance floor. No matter how much you try to think of Feferi, to force your mind to turn away from the girl you once loved but who was ultimately your worst break-up yet, you can't. You just...can't. 

"Sollux?" she asks in shock as you lean closer. 

"Maybe just one..." you whisper. 

"For old time's sake..." she agrees softly. 

You can't deny that, as soon as your lips connect, you feel the fire that you once had with Aradia engulf you completely. She deepens the kiss and you hold her closer, all thoughts of dance gone from your mind and everything of Feferi gone from your heart. 

Then...

You realize too late that there are people chanting for a fight. You break away from Aradia and push her to the relative safety of the sidelines in time for Equius to spin you around and punch you in the face. You stagger back. He is exceptionally strong, and you know you don't stand a chance. He's going to annihilate you.

"Equius!" 

"Equius, stop!" 

Nepeta and Aradia are trying to pull him away. He shakes them off. 

"AA, no!" you shout, and she pauses as Equius punches you in the stomach. You cough and Nepeta grabs his arm. He turns and hits her. She staggers back and he freezes in horror.

"N-Nepeta?" Equius asks. She sniffs and wipes blood from her lip. 

"Don't hurt anyone, Equius. Please don't," she pleads, standing. He hesitates and looks at you, then Aradia, then Nepeta. 

"I believe this may require some discussion," he eventually says. Aradia and Nepeta sigh with relief. So do you, but you do it internally. Equius leads you and the girls to a more secluded area of the main room. 

"I suppose I should go first," Aradia says. "I never meant for things with Sollux and me to end so badly, and when they did, I knew I wouldn't be able to fix them. I thought I should try to move on but when you've been steadily dating someone since seventh grade, that's a little hard to do. I tried, Equius, I really did, but...I was never really out of love with Sollux."

"Sollux?" Nepeta asks. You have a feeling that you and Aradia are one of her multiple ships, just from the way she's smiling. 

"Yeah. I guess it took me a while to get over AA, but when I thought I was over her, I wasn't really. I like FF, but not really...that way."

"I guess we should tell her right away then!" Nepeta says. "We don't want her finding out the hard way!"

"It's okay. I honestly think she has a thing for Eridan," you reply. "She just doesn't know it."

"And how about you, Equius? Any confessions you'd like to make?" Nepeta asks. 

"No. I would rather not."

"Okay! Glad we got all that cleared up!" Nepeta beams. "Now come on, Equius! I want to dance!" as she tugs him back onto the main floor, you look at Aradia.

"We aren't going to just be together again that easy, are we?" you ask knowingly. She smiles sadly.

"No. We have a few things to talk about first..."


End file.
